Kingdom Crisis
by Aegis999
Summary: The Mewni Kingdom, in the past a colorful and mighty kingdom, now a pool of disease, riots, and discontent. Moon has been barely keeping Mewni on foot, but with a man child as a husband and a daughter that has almost no common sense, she is at her ough his daughter's male friend, a normal earth boy looks like he could help her, I mean convincing an adolescent should be easy


Queen Moon had better days, but that was a long time ago, right now she was near a breaking point. Her kingdom, the beloved kingdom which she inherited from her mother the same day she was murdered, was in shambles, a joke a magic grenade about to explode. It was far from the mighty, proud and colorful kingdom she remembered when she was a little toddler.  
Right now, famine was becoming more and more common, cornfield yields were at a historical minimum, commoner towns were struck regularly with pests and disease and the nobles were more corrupt and weak with every past day, streets were covered in filth, and commoners turned themselves into bandits or rioting mobs with each passing day. The knight core has been severely punished by this crisis as well since now members were assigned by wealth and nepotism rather than military skill and strength. They were also just a bunch of whining nobles that always escaped battle when they were most needed.

Even worst there was almost no one educated enough to help her. River? That boat sailed long ago, while he is the father of her daughter, Star, her marriage with him was based on a moment of weakness because of her mother's passing, and most importantly his family army. At this moment Moon could actually say she was single. It has been years since she and river slept in different rooms, plus River is kind of a Manchild. Always eating corn in quantities that could make anyone throw up just by seeing him, not taking care of his hygiene, and always escaping from the castle to go in "hunting trips". Something positive the war where her mother died was a decent spy network that Moon managed to build. Toffee's attack was a wake-up call, a mistake she swore she would never do again, information is almost as valuable as gold, but in recent times she used it to tap into the nobles affairs and on River. This spy network revealed a long time ago that River would go _mischievous_ with the bog population, specially with young girls when he was _hunting_ with his family. Given his status, no girl would deny him. It also revealed that almost all the nobles were stealing from the royal treasury, but it failed to uncover enough hard evidence to execute them. Mewni was slowly dying from the inside, and it seemed there was no cure for the once mighty kingdom.

Said spy network also revealed her daughter shenanigans. While Moon was tolerant with Star's adventures with the earth boy, she thought she taught her daughter better. It saddened her deeply to see star toying with the earth boy feelings. Forcing him to break ties with his dimension just to return to her ex boyfriend the minute he came back for her. While Moon saw a little advantage in the renewed relationship of her daughter with her ex, which meant keeping at bay the underworld kingdom, toying with someone feelings and discarding them like a used napkin was too much, even for a commoner from another dimension.  
Plus this earth boy looked educated, loyal, courteous and was an impressive fighter. Everyone would make fun of him because he chose to fight with his bare hands, but Moon was sure he could beat up anyone in the Mewni army without breaking a sweat. Moon also thought the earth boy was a charmer, he was fit, tidy and had the looks that would make any girl crazy...sometimes thinking of him would end with a faint blush over her cheeks. Between Star's psychotic demon boyfriend and the earth boy, Moon would choose the earth boy without thinking. She even thought if she was 5-6 years younger she would make a very serious approach to him, since she still had a very nice figure, and she felt she was still at her peak.

But maybe ... Just maybe she could have a normal friendly relationship with him. Besides he seemed really depressed from time to time, this was not the mother inside Moon trying again to solve her daughter's disasters, Moon really wanted to be his friend, besides that would mean the earth boy wouldn't be forcibly dragged with Star and her boyfriend.

It was a sunny clear afternoon, Moon saw the earth boy practicing his unarmed fighting style in the main garden from her private office...since it was a very good day Moon thought it was the best time for a little break, get some fresh air, and to try approaching the earth boy. The moment she arrived at the main garden she noticed that some knights and nobles were gossiping and making fun of the earth boy, again. But the earthboy was so focused in his training he didn't bother to hear them. If anyone had been seeing Moon they would have seen the most powerful person in mewni with a red face, even the tips of her ears were blood red, plus they would also be able to notice she was drooling. Quite a scene...though for her luck she wasn't the center of attention.

In moon eyes, and now that she was actually close to him, she could admire even more his fighting style. Not doing unnecessary movements, applying the barely necessary energy to his movements. He was quite graceful and powerful in Moon's eyes. While she was getting weak ...and moisty between her legs Marco started to increase the pace and strength applied to his training, making a finisher move in a decoration rock, breaking it to little bits.

Marco sighed after his little workout. He wouldn't dare to loose all the experience and physical abilities he got in Hekapoo's dimension  
Marco : "Sigh...I think I overdid it. I need to mature even more. That loud gossiping did manage to get me annoyed" glaring at his unwanted crow. Most knights and nobles tried to get out of there discreetly...failing poorly, most of them bumped each other and some even ran in fear.

Meanwhile, Moon had a slight orgasm. Such strength! Such dexterity! She threw the idea of making the earth boy his friend and nothing else off the window after seeing that. Marco would be hers no matter what. Though her initial plan of approaching him was still viable...she just needed some seconds to recover and make her legs stop shaking.

After a few moments , Moon finally was able to move again. She felts some juices dripped from her nether region. It was ... strange to walk in drenched lingerie attached to a garter belt...but at the same time it was thrilling, and her long royal teal colored dress would help her to avoid any unnecessary attention, though she told to herself only Marco was allow to figure it out.

Moon: "That was quite impressive...Marco, was it? Although the royal gardener will be a little annoyed to know he will have to find a replacement of that rock pretty soon." While she was talking to him, Moon noticed Marco wasn't tired at all, no heavy breathing, no panting and just a couple of drops off sweat in his forehead. While his smell wasn't strong, it was making Moon drunk in lust every passing moment.

Marco: "Ah...that, I'm sorry I didn't mean to break that, seriously ... let's see... I can go look for a replacement in the forest right away-"  
Moon giggled: "Believe me, seeing all those good for nothing nobles and knights flee in terror, trying to be discrete or trying to suppress their fear, was more than a suitable replacement, dear. But lets not talk about them, actually, I've been looking to talk you - I know would you care for a cup of tea? I'm pretty sure you are parched after that beautiful display of unarmed combat" While moon suggested that, she forcibly grabbed marco's hands and lead him to her private office.

Marco didn't had any reason to refuse her, even if Moon was a bit forcefull. And at that moment he thought it would be impolite to reject her invitation, given the fact he was technically living for free in her house, or rather her castle. He also was bit curious of what would she want to talk about, plus he didn't feel any ill intention to her request, and passing the rest of the afternoon with her would be way better than waiting for Star to force him to tag with her and tom in their dates as an accessory toy.

At this point, and only because Moon finally managed skin contact was superhorny at this point, super wet and about to tear off her dress and beg like a dog in four legs, managed remained composed, and made herself a proper host, preparing some light tea for Marco, she wouldn't want him to be suspicious of anything or to run in terror at this point. Though, she was now going with the flow of the situation, since she planned only to befriend him, not to seduce him. Right now, she would give one of her arms to be able to change into her secret erotic lingerie set, in her secret but huge closet just for that. Moon quickly guided Marco in to her private office, a normal sized room, with some furniture a and a little table, probably for small meetings, and a large desk filled with piles of paperwork. At least Marco didn't suspect a thing, or was showing any type on uneasiness, he was just sipping his tea.

Moon: "I must confess Marco, I do have other motives to bring you to my private office..." moon tried to make a natural smile, trying to supress a sluty smile.  
Moon : "So Marco, if I'm right you know how to write and read right...? As you might have noticed there are just a few people in Mewni that can do that, not to mention basic mathematics, this has left the kingdom as a one woman's job, me...and I'm about to burn out...would you...help me? It is not a difficult part time job, as I need to test your capabilities, in the beginning, you will have to read some papers, make some numbers here and there just to test your skill, of course, I will pay you more than handsomely"

Marco finished his tea, slowly placing his cup in the little table : "Actually I've been meaning to ask some stuff regarding the state of your kingdom Queen Moon, though I had no idea or a real reason to approach you, I can tell just by seeing it since I arrived to this dimension...Mewni is in the verge of collapse right?"

"From what can I see I can tell:  
You rely only on corn for basic food necessities, right? And let me guess, corn harvest yields are dropping like never before and at an alarming rate, famine is a common happening among the general population, and most of the times is accompanied by diseases right?  
Your army composition is like...a joke as well. I can tell that around 90% of the knights are there because of political connections or because they inherited the title right, and I can tell by what happened earlier that when a riot breaks out, most of the knights mysteriously disappear, making the regular soldiers moral be always low or non-existent. Which is also isn't good with the neighboring kingdoms that by now know the general weakness of the army, I'll be blunt in a real life or death skirmish your army will probably be wiped out .  
I can also tell the treasury is not having a good time, being in the red numbers for a long time now. I'm pretty sure you have a general idea that the nobles are stealing from the treasury but can't take care of them because of the fear of a coup d'etat or an armed revolt.  
The main populace approval rate is in the ground and riots is almost a everyday thing.  
And I can go on and on for hours..."

This took Moon by surprise, almost like a cold shower, she thought Marco would agree without saying anything at all and she would use this opportunity to get closer to him. But this...was something else, just by living here for a few months he saw all the major problems of the kingdom by sight and already analyzed them, if he managed to think at least an advice to be able to solve this...Marco could be a strategic asset for the Mewni Kingdom, heck she could even relief from their services her useless royal advisors.

Moon : "T-That's really impressive Marco...and I must confess, you are right in almost everything you mentioned. It is true, Mewni is slowly dying from the inside, and as I already told you, there is almost no one capable as you or willing to help me."

Moon quickly shifted to the couch Marco was sitting grabbing his hands with her own hands. "Please! I will pay handsomely , you can ask for anything as a reward, as long as it is in the realm of possibility for me to get it, please help me save Mewni!"

Marco was surprised a little, he knew Mewni was in problems, but not to see its queen to the point of begging. "Actually, I was going to submit some suggestions about that as a parting gift, though the servants and nobles inside the castle always ignore me or make fun of me and I had no means to approach you I wasn't sure the info would ever reach you. Why I am saying this, to be honest I was planning to return to Earth for good, pretty soon, maybe in a couple of weeks. I'm ... I'm tired to be Star accessory, I had a life on Earth, a future maybe not a spectacular future, but it was a future, I had a girlfriend, I had friends, a family...right now my mother got pregnant again because she was so sure I was not coming back. Being with star...while it is fun to go on adventures, I'm sick of being her toy or accessory, and she gets mad when I don't want to hang with her and her boyfriend...like if she doesn't care all the stuff I had to sacrifice to respond to her feelings and that I should blindly accept her new relationship like nothing, that I should shut up and do as she says..."

Moon was surprised, in one part of Marco's sincere confession, but at the same time it really hurt to hear of what Star had done, how she toyed not only the feeling of this boy but his life, while he was young and could try to rebuild his life no human or Mewman should suffer that much. Moon was enraged and was about to cry, she had no idea Star was capable of being so careless, so evil and not giving a damn about the people surrounding her, Star was in a whole new realm of problems from that instant, but that had to wait. Moon also felt sadness and compassion about the boy, he had to endure so much, but marco wasn't finished yet...

Marco : "I've been trying really hard to keep at bay my inner demons, my rage, my frustration, to literally beat to death any knight that makes fun of me , like if some darkness was starting to consuming my soul. I know I have no right to be mad at you, but I can't help it you are her mother...I don't know if I can do it, I mean I could but...I hope I make any sense saying this ..."

After an awkward moment of silence, Moon squeezed even harder Marco's hand, while her mind spinned around thousands of miles per second, but only one solution to all of this came to her : "N-no you have every right to be mad, no one should suffer or experience something like you had. I know I shouldn't repeat my request but I must...I can add something else beside the reward that I already mentioned...Allow me to take Star place as punishment, as her mother I should respond for my daughter's inexcusable behavior and actions...but please help my kingdom!"

Marco was frustrated, rubbing his hair , he knew Moon should not be held responsible for Star's action, but he wanted to vent a little as well, and to return. A really bad idea came to his mind, maybe he could to being an asshole and making moon angry at the sametime, making her to hate him would be the escape route from this situation. He made a smug face, trying to be seen like a bad-dangerous guy.

Marco: "Alright ... Moon , this is what we will do. I will try to help your failing kingdom, with all the knowledge and available funds I have. Thanks to your daughter one time I had to forcibly crossdress into a princess, which by the way left me with mental scars that haven't healed yet, you should be wondering by know, why this boy is keeping on telling all the bad stuff that happened to him? Well because that character I was forced to play became an action heroine for rebel princesses, at it was marketed, ending in me getting monthly royalties from the sales. While I made quite some cash for someone my age, around 60k dollars, I'm willing to invest 40k in mewni . It may sound like it is nothing compared to mewni's annual budget but it will be enough to make you see I'm the only one that can save Mewni. I won't even ask for a refund of that investment, and I will demand only one thing. That thing is YOU."

Moon gasped, by this point, she was thinking in helping marco to recover and seduce him in the process. But this was better, much better, actually, it was the best scenario that only appeared in her most wildest erotic dreams, be Marco's possession, just thinking of that fueled even more Moon's lust.

Marco continued: "You will be my property, and not just manual labor, nah that won't fit your personality, you will be my toy, my pet, my slave. You will serve me everyday all day, when I wake up I want you to will service my dick to wake me up, and when the day's job is done I want to come into your room with you in four legs waiting and drooling for my dick. I will fuck you anytime I want, I will tear of your clothes anytime I want, I will dress you with any clothes I want, being maid clothes or no clothes at all, I will fuck you while you are asleep, or when you are taking a bath, or you are in your office , or in the gardens of the palace and you will love every second of it, if you don't like it you will pretend you will love it. There will be no contraception, I forbid it, I will come inside you balls deep anytime I want, and you will be happy when I cum inside you, oh and if you manage to get pregnant you will manipulate your pregnancy from the start with your magic so you can only bear girls, because those daughters I will put inside of you will be my belongings as well...and you will double team me with them in the future. In short, you will be my living cocksleeve. You know what, now I do want something as a reward after I save this kingdom and after I finish training you as my belonging, I want eclipsa and Hekapoo, as my belongings as well, how will you do it, I don't know and I honestly don't care, its a problem you will have to take care in the future if you want me to take care of this sorry ass kingdom."

Marco was very nervous, he never thought that in his life he would say any girl something like that, but that was his plan, for Queen Moon to be enraged and demand him to leave Mewni immediately and to never return near her, or Star, that would leave some kind of closure in this place and leave without any regrets.

Moon made a poker facer and forcibly grabbed Marco's hand to make him stand up. Marco was sure his plan had worked, and he was also sure Moon would slap him in the face. Alas, he was wrong and Moon pulled his hands making him end in a position he wouldn't be able to face her or see her. Was she going to hit him in the back of his head? Punch him? Kick him out? Kick him out off the window? That last one was a realistic choice, though why did he hear like if someone was changing the room's curtains? Then Moon start talking, he turned around to seem moon, and holy shit.

Moon: "Your demands are more than acceptable ...My king~! You can start using me right away~"

Marco could not believe his eyes, moon was butt naked, only using a garterbelt, she was using her office desk as a support bending herself to show her butt, using her fingers to stretch her butthole and her pussy lips, and boy was she a waterfall, and with her other hand she was pinching one of her breast's nipple. This made the Diaz go into full mast mode instantly, while Moon was a Mature lady, she had the right curves for his personal taste!

Moon couldn't wait any longer and start to move her fingers inside her ass and pussy at the same time, making indecent squelching noises because of the now more than enough lubrication. She stopped spreading her cheeks, and licked her right hand middle finger and pushed it through her love canal slowly, hoping that marco enjoyed her show.

"My king, you can use me as you please, you can use my ass , pussy or my mouth anytime! Unless you want me to continue to please myself in front of you~" she finished her sentence using her other hand to smack her ass, making her ample buttcheeks to jiggle.

Marco didn't believe his eyes, or what Moon said or what she was doing at the moment. Even when his plan backfired so bad….. Moon without her long royal dress was actually a god tier milf, and she even agree to it, he though saving Mewni would actually be piece of cake, since his hobby where city managers, 4x games and grand strategy games….and he got himself again a god tier milf that would do anything he could only imagine in his wet dreams.

Marco approached slowly, and put both hands in Moon's butt. Her skin was so damn soft like a marshmallow, soft enough so his hands would start sinking in her flesh, but firm enough to get a good grip on them. Moon didn't bother to stop finger herself and moan so loud that anyone that would be near Moon's office would probably heard it. Damn she was a waterfall, and her pussy had a bright pink color

"Well….you have been expecting this to happen right? It really surprises me you are so eager for this, look at this mess…..we won't need any foreplay!", marco proceeded to unzip his pants, and directed the Diaz into Moon's entrance. He didn't tease her or anything, he just went in with one powerful thrust, makin Moon almost faint of pleasure, but almost crunching the Diaz inside her with her inner muscles.

"Whoa! Did you just came? Were you that horny?!" said marco, while feeling Moon's spasms , and her legs started to tremble.

"F-f-f-f-foooorgive meh...so good…..my King, since I haven't had any action in many many years…..and my ex-husband thing can't compare to yours…..I was surprised I was able to bear his child….but yours….yours made me your slave in one thrust! Please don't stop….FUCK MY BRAINS OUT! BREED ME BREED ME!" moon scream while starting to move her butt saving Marco of the problem of moving himself.

Even with Moon's enthusiasm, he started to push in a rhythmic strong pace as well, giving that butt some spanks here and there, getting a red strawberry color, plus hearing moon's squeals relieved him a little. With her only and last girlfriend Jackie, he did actually had sex with her a couple of times, but…..given his girth and length, he only managed to hurt her the first time, and the second time she barely felt pleasure…..it wasn't a good experience to her. But with Moon, he could go balls deep, his low abdomen would slap into moon's butt, and every time he went deep, Moon moaned and her inner muscles would squeeze him. I was almost as if a tiny mouth inside her was giving the tip of his dick little kisses.

Moon started squeezing again and screaming "Inside! Inside Come inside me!". Marco made a last powerful thrust and released for at least 1-2 minutes long. Finally, a lot of stress and months of frustration disappeared…..inside Moon. After regaining both some breath, Marco slowly went out of Moon, making her moan again.

Moon got up and took Marco's hand, and not giving a damn she was practically naked, dripping cum through her legs. "Come, my King, I will show you my chambers….I mean your new chambers….its has been a long day. But….the night is young."

Marco followed her, grabbing her butt, and fingering her ass as they walked "By all means, I have to train you to my likings….Tonight we fuck till you pass out, and even if you are passed out I will keep fucking you…..tomorrow we start fixing Mewni".


End file.
